U-shaped or "gooseneck" traps have long been used in the plumbing industry to prevent backflow of harmful or annoying sewer or pipe gasses into buildings while permitting drainage of unwanted water from floors and other horizontal surfaces. Such traps operate by leaving a small quantity of fluid within the lower portion of a U-shaped trap section to act as a gas barrier. In many applications, however, particularly where access is difficult or where drainage is infrequent, it is disadvantageous to use such drains. Fluid may evaporate from the trap, permitting free flow of obnoxious gases through the drain; insects may breed in the fluid, or in some instances the fluids may harden so as to actually block or restrict flow through the drain. Such conventional drains are also relatively difficult and expensive to install. In addition to floor drain applications, these problems are also common to other areas of fluid control, wherever fluid drainage is an occasional problem.
One solution to these problems has been the use oftrap primers, which operate to ensure that a minimum level of fluid is left in the drain to act as a trap for gasses which accumulate within drains. Trap primers are usually difficult and expensive to install, and require maintenance and constant monitoring of their own to ensure their functionality.
Outside the floor drain environment, the use of check valves has been suggested. As demonstrated herein, check valves can be efficient both in facilitating draining operations and in trapping drain-pipe gasses and preventing backflow. Heretofore, however, no one has suggested placing simple, efficient check valves in floor drains, either alone or in combination or in series with other types of valves.